Matrimonios no planeados
by Gema Talerico
Summary: Después de la guerra, se supone que todo debería ser normal, aunque tal vez, solo tal vez, debería aprender que la normalidad no era algo que existiera en la vida de Harry Potter. Como si quedar embarazado no fuese suficiente, tiene que casarse con el padre del niño, que sorprendentemente resulto ser Malfoy. (Primer one-shot de la serie: No una familia común y corriente)


**Serie: No una familia común y corriente.**

Las ocurrencias de la familia Malfoy ahora son mucho más vistosas que en otras generaciones, tal vez tenga que ver porque la madre es un Potter o el que los padres no sean nada convencionales, hablando de odio-amor. Estas son las pequeñas anécdotas hechas one-shot del comienzo y desarrollo de esta familia.

Conjunto de One-Shot Drarry's

* * *

**Resumen:**

Después de la guerra, se supone que todo debería ser normal, aunque tal vez, solo tal vez, debería aprender que la normalidad no era algo que existiera en la vida de Harry Potter. Como si quedar embarazado no fuese suficiente, tiene que casarse con el padre del niño, que sorprendentemente resulto ser Malfoy.

**Mpreg**

**Drarry**

**OoC**

**Humor/Romance**

* * *

**Advertencias: **Mpreg, Ooc (Muchisimo), incoherencias por parte de la autora, cosas fuera de contexto. Si eres amante del canon y quieres una historia coherente, bien redactada que te saque de los suspiros y te vuelva a enamorar del Drarry… estas en el lugar equivocado.

**La autora no se hace responsable de muerte por aburrimiento**

**Nota**: Me he sentido presionada últimamente (lo cual se logra con facilidad) así que he inventado esta cosa con la que me he tomado mis libertades, muchas me conocerán por las dos historias "seriecitas" Drarrys que tengo, pero esto… esto será un desastre y si aun tienen expectativas en cuanto a mí. Le recomiendo NO leer. Muchas gracias xD

**¡Besos a Pawina, mi siempre encantadora Beta!**

* * *

Capitulo único: **No es un acepto, es un no-queda-de-otra.**

Estaba embarazado, sí y estaba a punto de casarse en ese momento.

En su defensa, nadie le había dicho a Harry sobre eso. Siempre supo que, indudablemente, la magia conseguiría _sus caminos _para hacer de su vida un infierno. ¡Pero nunca algo como aquello! Porque ¡Por Merlín! ¿Embarazado? Harry aun no podía creer que todo había comenzado cuatro años después de la guerra en sus vacaciones de verano, había ido a visitar a Hermione, que se había asentado definitivamente en Francia, allí no solo se reencontró con Fleur De´lacour, Bill y su adorable familia, haciendo el mejor turismo de su vida y haber disfrutado de la comida. No, tuvo que reencontrarse con _cierto _rubio, que al principio ni siquiera había reconocido, solo había sido ese condenadamente guapo rubio que lo saco a bailar en aquel club nocturno, el cual se reía demasiado, con ese tono tan…borracho.

Harry descubrió mucho después, que en realidad el chico no estaba borracho y que el que lo estaba era él, porque no había reconocido al mismísimo Draco Malfoy, su enemigo de la infancia al que _tanto _odio.

Y al que, por cierto, se suponía aun despreciaba.

Eso no le impidió que, claro, pasara una noche borracho con dicho rubio, que estaba sospechosamente -tal vez y solo tal vez- _un poquito guapo_. Se había despertado al día siguiente con la jaqueca más aguda que hubiera experimentado, en una habitación que definitivamente no era la de su hotel y con un muy guapo rubio enganchado a su cintura de una manera demasiado intima, aun pegajoso, caliente y deliciosamente adolorido.

Su primera reacción fue gritar.

La primera hora se odio ¡Era Malfoy, por Morgana y sus calzones rosados! Malfoy se había…bueno, introducido -literalmente- ¡Dentro de él!, la segunda se resigno, porque ¡Oh, vamos, no podía seguir gritando por tanto tiempo sin haber desayunado! Y en la tercera estaba de nuevo en la cama de Malfoy, gimiendo con cada embestida un "Ouw Draco" y convenciéndose de que s_olo seria por esa vez…. _

Sucedió siete veces más.

Porque no, aquella vez en el baño de aquel restaurante Muggle cuando lo estampo contra la pared y le hizo recitar todos sus nombres completos e invocar a todos los antepasados del rubio, que por cierto, fueron muchos. Definitivamente no contaba.

Su relación, si se le pudo llamar relación a sexo sin compromiso, termino cuando Harry partió de nuevo a Inglaterra con solo un beso de despedida en el Lobby del Hotel.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver?—Draco detuvo su mano cuando ya creía que se iría, Harry negó, su sonrisa pareció amarga ante la fría expresión de su acompañante.

—Lo dudo, Malfoy.

El salvador del mundo mágico pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad, no más rubios tras su trasero -adolorido, por cierto-, solo normalidad y paz. Hasta que una carta le informo que Malfoy había vuelto a Inglaterra, casualmente demasiado cerca de Grimmauld Place.

La lechuza negra de porte elegante y ojos amarillos pareció mirarle con soberbia.

—Tu asqueroso dueño… —ahogo Harry entre su desayuno improvisado de huevos revueltos y mantequilla de maní—Me las va a pagar ¿Qué era eso de preguntar? ¡Claro! Solo me estaba jugando otra broma ¡¿Cómo no lo vi venir?! El hace lo que se pega en gana ¡En gana!

Harry no supo si alegrarse o llorar. La lechuza gorjeo, buscando atención, para luego picotear la mano de Harry, que aun histérico, chillo alzando la mano pellizcada por acto reflejo. ¡Oh claro! Las lechuzas también comían. Y claro, siendo la lechuza de Draco seguramente comería Caviar.

Al siguiente día Malfoy estaba en su puerta, un ramo de lilas en las manos y la promesa de una cita entre la sonrisa coqueta.

—Te divertirás, Potty— había dicho con ese tono arrogante y arrastrado. Harry rodo los ojos, pero sonrió y si ¡Por Úrsula y sus tentáculos! ¡Acepto!

—A veces pienso que me controlas—Harry alzo los labios con diversión.

— ¿Qué te asegura que no?—gruño antes de robarle un beso, en plena entrada de Grimmauld place, a la vista de todos.

Esa cita elegante y romántica termino como debía terminar, en la cama de Malfoy bajo las cálidas sabanas blancas. En un momento Harry no supo cómo calificar esa relación, ¿Era un juego o algo parecido? No lo sabía, solo sabía que le estaba tomando cariño a Draco, un cariño que le dolía cada vez que respiraba, como cuando se despertaba antes que él en esas madrugadas de insomnio, se apoyaba en su pecho cálido y delineaba su perfil perfecto con los dedos, embelesado con Draco y su perfección altiva y fría.

¡Y… Oh! Había pasado del impersonal y frio, Malfoy, al tan significativo y cálido, Draco.

El también empezó a llamarlo Harry, a besarlo bajo la sien, a susurrarle sueños al oído después de hacer el amor, a abrazarlo con tanta ternura que Harry sentía que se ahogaría en felicidad cuando le miraba con esos profundos ojos grises por horas, y afuera podría correr el mundo, pero adentro, solo estaban ellos, juntos.

Allí no había tiempo, nada que los separara.

Pero, había una certeza que el niño que vivió nunca negaría, eso, definitivamente, no podría llamarse amor. Nunca tendría tanta suerte como para que el fabuloso Draco Malfoy se enamorara de él.

Luego llego la sorpresa. Si, esa de la cual Harry, _no sabía. _ Empezó con una suave presión en su vientre, nada de qué preocuparse; luego, sin embargo llegaron la nauseas, todos los días, a cada hora. No importa cuando, Harry, con seguridad, estaría en el baño, vomitando el desayuno.

Molly fue la primera en sospechar.

—Cariño…—había sonreído la matriarca Weasley, ella había empujado un té de menta sobre la mesa hasta Harry. Este lo agradeció al notar la cálida frescura en su estomago cuando dio el primer sorbo. Ella parecía extremadamente feliz, demasiado _atenta_—Dime—había sonreído acercándose, té de manzanilla entre sus manos, Hermione que al fin había formalizado su relación con Ron y había vuelto a Inglaterra, solo les había mirado con curiosidad desde su puesto en la mesa y El profeta en los dedos—¿Desde cuándo tienes novio?

Harry recuerda haberse puesto de todos los colores existentes.

—No se dé que…-

—Oh no, querido, no me engañes—reprendió con voz dulce, Harry palideció, bajando todos los colores al piso, sus ojos verdes abiertos tras los lentes flacos— ¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir? ¡Y con un pequeño en camino!—exclamo ella, sus ojos azules brillando, Harry por otra parte abrió los ojos como platos y tartamudeo.

— ¡Harry!—había chillado Hermione, alegre, pensando igual que Molly — ¿Un bebé? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Yo no… —intento justificar, pero la vocecita del "Eres Harry-problemas-Potter ¿Por qué no verificas antes de negar?" se instalo en su cabeza. Recuerda haberle pedido "una de esas pruebas de extrañas para bebés" a Hermione, en segundos estuvo apoyada en su mano una prueba casera de embarazo, cinco minutos después de un debate con su orgullo de hombre, Harry salió del baño tan pálido como las baldosas extinguidas de la ducha, toda la familia Weasley frente a él, esperando su respuesta. Por un momento Harry estuvo demasiado consciente de que eran… _tantos. _Frente a él, pares curiosos de ojos esperando su veredicto—Po-positiva—había tartamudeado, la prueba de embarazo alzada entre sus dedos formando dos cintas roja fuego.

Ginny fue la primera en gritar de alegría. El resto de los pelirrojos lo siguió con sus trajes coloridos bailando frente a sus ojos.

Fue una gran euforia al principio, Ron alzo a Harry entre los brazos gritando "¡Seré tío de nuevo!", demasiado feliz aunque ya hubiera seis bebes en la familia, aparte de Teddy y el que Angelina esperaba a Roxanne. Todos le felicitaron con gestos amables mientras él se preguntaba cómo era eso posible, todos hablaron de lo encantador que sería otro bebé, mientras Fleur le recitaba lo complicado del embarazo sosteniendo al pequeño recién nacido Louis, Dominique apenas aprendiendo a caminar y Victorie chillando por la atención de su padre.

Hasta que alguien pregunto.

— ¿Quién es el padre?—fue Ginny, sosteniendo a Fred II en brazos. Harry no supo que responder cuando toda las miradas fueron volcadas a él de nuevo. Oh, y se le tuvo que escapar de los labios tan fácilmente, porque fue imposible que alguna de sus neuronas funcionara para advertirle que tal vez decir el nombre del padre del niño ¡No estaría bien!

—Malfoy—el nombre raspo en su garganta de la forma en que toda confesión incomoda lo hacía, amarga. Había tres reacciones que pudieron suceder en ese momento; Pudieron exaltarse sorprendidos, gritar y enfurecerse con él, también cavia la posibilidad de que se lo tomaran como un broma, en todo caso Harry hubiera reído con ellos para aparentar, la tercera claramente seria no solo enfurecerse con él, sino también con Malfoy, buscar al idiota francés, amarrarlo a una silla y amenazarlo de muerte si no cuidaba al bebé de Harry.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta!

Lamentablemente fue la tercera.

Ron mismo lo había atado a la silla cuando Fleur y Bill (Si, la hermosa y delicada Fleur) lo habían traído inconsciente de nada más y nada menos que de la casa sospechosamente cercana a Grimmauld Place, Harry había sido encerrado en el antiguo cuarto de Percy junto con Hermione que no paraba de patalear, Harry no protesto, aun estaba demasiado sorprendido con la palabra "Embarazado" que solo puso mirar el techo sentado como un autómata en la vieja cama de Percy.

— ¡Esto es indignante!—batalla Hermione. — ¡De cavernícolas! ¡Escúchame Bilius Weasley! ¡Si no abres la puerta te quedaras sin hijos! ¡RONALD! ¿Me oíste?

Por demás está decir que Hermione seguía lanzando puños a la puerta y de que él se encontraba en shock…no había mucha diferencia a sus aventuras en Hogwarts.

En primer lugar ¿Cómo un hombre podría estar embarazado? Oh sí, claro. Podría convertir agua en vino, hacer volar objetos y convertirse en otra persona. Un hombre embarazado no sonaba tan descabellado si una familia de más de 14 personas podía caber en una carpa del tamaño de una caja mediana y sobrar espacio.

—Esto no es real—había gemido, cuando estuvo 100% consciente de que "algo" se estaba engendrando dentro suyo, allí, adquiriendo vida, volviéndose parte de él, algo que en algún momento caminaría, sonreiría y le diría Mamá… ¿Mamá? Definitivamente muchas cosas andaban mal—Oh mierda—el pensamiento de un bebé dentro de él sonaba demasiado trillado—Hermione, creo que me desmayare—fue lo único que fue capaz de decir antes de caer sobre la cama y la castaña soltara un grito aterrador

"¡Se nos muere!" creyó haber escuchado Harry.

**-MatrimoniosNoPlaneados-**

Despertó en San Mungo, junto a una afable enfermera que le dio una larga lista de lo que no le favorecía a su bebé y de lo que sí. En pocas palabras el Quidditch ya no era muy fiable para él. Malfoy entro luego de que todos los Weasley entraran para verificar como estaba. Percy fue quien empujo a Draco adentro de la aséptica habitación blanca con una varita y mirada de muerte.

—Te estamos vigilando—soltó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los ojos grises parecían incómodos, parecía que había tomado a Draco en un mal momento, porque su ropa era todo menos elegante. La camisa blanca de botones y mangas arremangadas con los impersonales pantalones negros no eran exactamente lo que Harry había visto en aquellas citas… oh bueno, en el piso de habitación de Malfoy, junto con la suya.

—Es un poco escalofriante—Harry sonrió, Draco mantuvo sus hombros tensos cuando se sentó junto a la cama de hospital.

—Las comadrejas son un tanto…

—Paranoicas—completo, no le molestaba ya mucho el apodo que Draco le daba a los Weasley. Después de todo ellos le decían Madriguera a su casa, era ya una broma entre familia. Aunque Malfoy no era de la familia, ¿Qué fuera el padre del bebé lo hacía de la familia?

—Entonces estas… —Draco elevo el rostro tras los mechones desordenados, Harry pudo distinguir el golpe morado debajo de su mejilla, "Ron", afirmo; era el único tan escolarizado como para dar un golpe tan fuerte, sintió como algo, irremediablemente bullía en su interior por pensar en Ron golpeando a Draco. Se concentro en la expresión de rubio, parecía que no podía completar una frase entera por sí mismo, estaba definitivamente aterrorizado.

—Si—Harry tomo aire, apretando sus manos contra los pantalones vaqueros—Embarazado—soltó el aire como si la mera palabra fuera un cuchillo que desinflaba sus pulmones—Que loco.

—Lo sé—Mafloy tenía la garganta seca, parecía no estar muy seguro de estar allí.

No era una conversación muy efusiva. El Gryffindor sabía que esta no era la mejor manera de descubrir que serian padres, en primer lugar Draco y el no tenían una relación propiamente dicha, solo eran algo parecido a conocidos que de vez en cuando compartían intimidad, nada especial…simplemente, ¿amigos con derecho?.

—Escucha—Harry se irguió, tomando valor para mirar a Malfoy al rostro, el Slytherin le devolvió la mirada, parecía tan perdido que Harry supo que haría lo correcto. — Se que esto no es tu responsabilidad. Ninguno de los dos estábamos muy enterados de que esto pasaría y entiendo si no quieres saber mucho de mí o del bebé. Después de todo no somos exactamente amantes… o, Algo y sé muy bien que no te atarías solo por un bebé.

Pudo jurar que los hombros de Draco se relajaron, Claro, suspiro. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Malfoy le dijera que en serio quería cuidar del bebé? ¿Qué serian una pareja feliz con una adorable familia y vivirían felices por siempre? ¡Oh claro, y caperucita roja llegaría para compartir manzanas con Morgana!

—No—el sonido seco de la voz de Draco le trajo de nuevo del limbo.

— ¿Ha?

—No te voy a dejar solo con un bebé—exclamo el rubio con incredulidad, su voz parecía explicarle a un niño que no entendía muy bien. Harry, irremediablemente con su orgullo Gryffindor afectado por la caridad, se enfado.

—La lastima no es necesaria—gruño con sorna.

—El niño que esperar es un Malfoy, es mi deber, **no** lastima—Harry vio la decisión en los ojos grises, sabía que Draco era obstinado, tanto como él. Suspiro mordiéndose el labio demostrando su frustración en el ceño fruncido. Una muda tregua estaba a punto de formarse, cuidaría al niño que nacería, sin necesidades de atarse, sabían que podrían criarlo adecuadamente entre ambos sin ninguna complicación que llevara al otro a un matrimonio sin amor.

Lamentablemente eso no pensaba Lucius Malfoy.

— ¡Un Malfoy nunca tiene un bastardo! ¡ Ustedes se casaran por el honor de los ancestros de mi padre!—bramo el patriarca. Harry no supo como entro a la habitación del hospital sin que los Weasley se dieran cuenta. Solo sabía que estaba allí y que de alguna manera estaba sosteniendo a Draco de una manera casi imposible mientras lo amenazaba a él con una varita. Los Weasley estaban de fondo, paralizados ante la varita en las narices de Harry—Mi familia no se verá manchada por la deshonra de un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio ¡Se casaran!

Después de analizar correctamente que Lucius Malfoy, el _orgulloso sangre pura, _Lucius Malfoy estaba frente a él. Pudo hablar.

—Pero, soy mestizo… —debería sacar partido ¿Acaso no eran los Malfoy's aun sangre puras insoportables? Lucius Malfoy alzo las cejas con altivez como si la mera mención del hecho le valiera lo que los derechos de un elfo domestico— ¿No es más deshonroso un mestizo a un hijo bastado?

—Hazle caso, cariño—barbullo Narcissa Malfoy, ella había aparecido mágicamente a su lado con su impresionante vestido de encaje y su rostro hermosamente petulante—tuve la misma discusión hace años con Abraxas Malfoy—ella apunto su anillo de bodas con desagrado—Tengo este anillo desde hace 22 años y créeme, mejor acepta antes de que te obligue a casarte a la fuerza con un Imperius no detectable.

— ¿Y esto no es la fuerza?—chillo exaltado, Narcissa soltó una risita…

—Mmm no. Esto es más bien una sugerencia amable—Lucius hizo una mueca desdeñosa frente a su esposa, esta sonrió mostrando perfectamente sus dientes blancos.

— ¿Ustedes no harán nada?—los Weasley alzaron los hombros con ligereza.

—El padre del niño se hará cargo—soluciono Molly como portadora de voz general— ¿Qué importa si es con Malfoy?

Harry se pregunto si Molly se había escuchado a sí misma, o siquiera si los Weasley estaban cuerdos ese día.

— ¿Podrían darle tiempo?—bramo Malfoy con desagrado, el hijo. Harry se sorprendió encontrarlo enojado. — ¡No nos casaremos por conveniencia!

— ¿Y el niño?—bramo Lucius.

—Crecerá en una familia rota, sin amor, confundido de porque sus padres no están junto a él ¿Eso queremos?—ofreció Narcissa con una sórdida seriedad, los Weasley, de fondo, la apoyaron.

¡Weasley´s y Malfoy´s de acuerdo! ¡Santísimo Merlín! ¿Ya llegaba el apocalipsis?

—Y así podrían arreglarse peleas extra-matrimoniales de quien se queda con el niño—aseguro George—El pago al ministerio seria conjunto, al fin sentarían cabeza. Y creo que sería conveniente para dos familias tan influyentes como los Malfoy´s y Potter.

—Esto tiene que ser un maldito sueño—gimió Harry, apretando su rostro entre sus manos. —Un puto sueño.

—Muchos deseamos eso.

—Calla, Ginny—regaño Percy. Ella rodo los ojos.

—Es verdad, Harry con Malfoy, y Slytherin y Gryffindor fueron amantes—gruño con burla, la nariz pecosa arrugándose con desagrado.

—En realidad hubo sospechas después del Medievo de que la naturaleza de la relación de Slytherin y Gryffindor fue…

— ¡Hermione!

—Vale, Vale, me callo—paro sus manos fueron alzadas hacia arriba en señal de rendición.

—Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos por un rato—Ofreció Bill.

— ¡Oh, Por favor!—gimió Draco, arto de la incoherencias de los Weasley y su familia juntos.

— ¡Pero!… ya estaban empezando a soltar cuerda. —protestaron Fleur y Angelina.

— ¡Todo el mundo afuera!—gruño Harry. Su voz subió varias octavas, Bill apoyo al chico señalando la salida con obvia resignación.

—Eso fue… intenso—acepto Narcissa cuando ya no quedaban cabellos pelirrojos que ver a través de la puerta.

—Harry tiene carácter—Draco añadió. Harry, cansado de estar sentado en una camilla simplemente dio un salto y sonrió con desagrado.

—Le llamas por su nombre incluso, eso indica un suficiente estado de confianza, si contar toda la intimidad que se necesita para crear a un "retoño"—fanfarroneo Lucius — ¡No dejare ningún Malfoy bastardo por allí!

—Pues no me casare por conveniencia—Harry volvió a gritar, Lucius se irguió imponente frente al chico, la varita estaba alzada de nuevo frente a él, Narcissa exclamo un "Aquí vamos de nuevo" mientras Draco le asesino con la mirada.

—Aceptaremos, padre—interrumpió Draco, Lucius mermo su aire amenazante y con una mueca despectiva ondeo su capa hacia la salida.

—Si es así, les dejaremos que hablen por un momento. Narcissa querida.

—Si, Lucius—ella se inclino con aire petulante para voltear y tomar el brazo de su esposo.

La puerta se cerró con un sonido sordo.

—No me pienso casar—sentencio Harry una vez solos.

—Pero tendremos que hacerlo—aseguro el rubio, Harry hizo mala cara y negó.

—Mi hijo no…

—También es mío.

—Buff—Un largo silencio siguió a la negativa—Si nos casamos. —Suspiro Harry con resignación. —Si lo hacemos… intentaremos que esto funcione. No amantes, ni noches locas…solo, nosotros.

—Creo que ha funcionado millones de veces—añadió Draco con tono jocoso sentándose en la única silla disponible, su mano paso a través del cabello platino despeinándolo. Harry sonrió entre la tristeza y la ironía.

—El sexo no cuenta—callo Harry.

—No hablo de ello—el tema pareció volverse más serio cuando el par de ojos color mercurio le miraron hacia el alma. Harry tenía la certeza de que Draco se estaba refiriendo a las noches extrañas en las que después de hacer el amor charlaban, cuando se acurrucaban en el calor del otro y bebían los suspiros que parecían enamorados. De esos pequeños momentos cuando, en vez de sexo, se convertía en amor.

—Tampoco cuenta—negó, Draco apretó la quijada, sus ojos cerrados denotaron el enfado.

— ¿Entonces qué?—bramo furioso. —Harry ¡He dormido en tu cama más de una vez! ¿Sabes cuantas veces he hecho eso?—le moreno negó, Draco chasqueo la lengua intentando mermar su furia, paseándose de un lado al otro de la habitación. — ¡Solo contigo!—le echo en cara.—¡Solo contigo he repetido, solo por ti no he podido, NI una sola vez! ¡Escucha Potter! ¡Porque no volveré a repetirlo! ¡Ni una **sola**-**maldita-vez** después de ti he podido acostarme con alguien más!

La declaración le golpeo como un balde de agua fría. Harry parpadeo, sintiendo como el mundo paraba bajo sus pies.

—Tú que… —parpadeo, sus brazos cruzados temblaron. Algo en su pecho se agito, explotando para dirigirse a todo su cuerpo y hacerlo sentir vulnerable, en Draco, algo parecido pasaba— ¿Por qué?

Draco rió al vacio, estaba desalineado, con ojeras, un moretón en la mejilla y, probablemente, demasiado asustado con su propias palabras. Pero aun así miro a Harry a los ojos con esa decisión inapta. Esos ojos verdes que le miraban atentos parpadearon, intento por todos los medios no sentir miedo de esos ojos que podrían rechazarlo, pero aun por encima de ellos, de sus miedos, del rechazo y del hijo que probablemente les obligaría a casarse, avanzo con zancadas gigantes, sin darse cuenta de que, tal vez, una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué? Fácil ¿No? Porque… —tomo sus manos entre las suyas, Harry no aparto su mirada de los ojos del Slytherin. Sus manos estaban frías al tacto y temblorosas, retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, sintiendo a Draco tan cerca como nunca—Porque amo como ríes, porque eres mi mundo… porque, porque te amo y no quiero que nadie más lo haga. Porque quiero que seas mío, y yo tuyo. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

—No—gimió Harry, contra su camisa blanca. Sus lagrimas acompañaron las de Draco al bajar por las mejillas rojas, le hubiera echado la culpa a las hormonas pero menos de un mes de embarazo no eran excusa para llorar. Apretó su manos contra las de Draco aun más fuerte, sus ojos intentaron cerrarse para evitar las lágrimas, pero lo único que consiguió fue amarrarse al cuello de Draco y ser estrechado en un dulce abrazo.

—No te vayas… nunca.

—Nunca.

Eso suponía era un acepto.

**-MatrimoniosNoPlaneados-**

Es así como, irremediablemente, el niño-que-vivió-y-venció-para-vivir-mas-desgracias estaba frente a un espejo vestido de blanco, dos meses de embarazo y terriblemente nervioso. Hermione estaba riendo, intentado acomodar bien la túnica que no lograba quedar bien de algún lado, los hombros por ejemplo, donde Harry estaba en constante tensión. Pansy Parkinson era la-no-tan-afortunada dama guía que refunfuñaba sobre la tardanza de las flores y que el templo no era suficientemente bueno para un matrimonio Malfoy, los ojos negros de la chica subían y bajaban para observar a Harry, dar un detalle y seguir con las flores.

Entre el jaleo de un mes para preparar una boda, el reciente embarazo y los problemas de estar listos a tiempo Harry había aclarado sus sentimientos. Sí, amaba a Draco ¿Y quién no? El tipo era guapo, rico y galán, había que darle créditos. Pero no amaba a Draco solo por su dinero o su posición, simplemente era Draco para él. El hombre que le había dicho que le quería sin temor, aunque tal vez algo de verdad se escapara de esa declaración, el único que era capaz en toda la tierra de estremecer el piso solo con su presencia. Era simplemente por ser él.

Contemplo su túnica, blanca, aunque de virgen nada tenía, de bordados plata y pantalones pulcros eran demasiado elegantes, la cola era demasiado larga para la comodidad, pero lo compensaban las cómodas botas con solo un poco de tacón. El colgante Malfoy se lucia en su cuello, resaltado contra la cremosa piel la plata relucía formando una "M" reluciente.

Tomo aire, vamos, casarse no debería ser tan difícil.

—Creo que vomitare, Hermione.

— ¡Oh, No!—chillo Pansy—Has vomitado ya dos veces ¡Toma una menta y cálmate!—la chica chillo antes de desaparecer de nuevo por la puerta para pelear por los arreglos florales.

—Estate tranquilo. El mini-Malfoy debe estar inquieto—susurro Hermione, ella acomodo adecuadamente la diadema de hojas de plata en su cabello— ¡Harry pareces un ángel! ¡Qué encantador!

—No vas a lograr calmarme así —gimió apretó su estomago. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Dónde había una cubeta cerca?

—Vamos, Harry. No es como si no conocieras a Malfoy, has estado en la cama con él—le reprocho.

— ¡Hermione!

— ¡Bueno, vale, ya!—ella barbullo—Allá afuera esta tu boda, Harry. Para una mujer eso es el sueño de su vida, pero para ti, seguramente es una película de terror.

—Exacto—asintió.

—Solo piensa que afuera de esta habitación esta Malfoy, y que, después de esto ¡Tu y el estarán juntos! ¡Para siempre! ¿Mejor?

—Noooo—ese comentario le había devuelto las nauseas ¡Una cubeta por el amor a Merlin!

— ¡Faltan tres minutos para salir!—chillo Pansy desde la puerta, las damas de honor se alinearon entre risitas, parecía que chillar era lo único que podía hacer Parkinson entre regaños y su emoción de Oh-Mi-Dios-mi-mejor-amigo-se-va-a-casar.

— ¡Oh mierda!

—No vomites ¡Harry!

**-MatrimoniosNoPlaneados-**

Draco zapateo con insistencia su pie contra el piso del altar. Miro hacia la doble puerta donde se suponía tendría que salir Harry ¿Se habría arrepentido a último minuto? Esperaba que no, porque si lo había hecho lo encerraría en una torre tan alta que nunca podría salir. "No te exaltes, Draco" susurro Lucius con extrema confianza, el parecía haberla puesto toda bajo Harry. Confiando en él.

Narcissa estaba en las primeras bancas con su ojos azules enmarcando una sonrisa sobria, su cabello rubio recogido en un complicado moño francés y su vestido ajustado de corte ingles que lucía junto a un bandada de pelirrojos llorosos. Percy calmaba a Ron, que ya no parecía tan convencido de dejar a su mejor amigo con el hurón rubio.

—Aun recuerdo cuando le vi por primera vez; era tan pequeño, un niñito—gimió Molly con la lagrimas escurriendo de los ojos, su rímel corrido—Y el pequeño Malfoy, era un pequeño bastardo—sollozo—Tan pequeño ¡Mírenlo ahora!

El Ministro de magia junto a ella carraspeo. George asintió, una sonrisa incomoda intentando calmar a su madre mientras medio Ministerio y toda la alta sociedad del mundo mágico los observaban.

Cuando los nervios de Draco estaban a punto de explotar al fin las puertas se abrieron y la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, Pansy sonrió con su bouquet reluciendo contra su vestido rojo fuego y Hermione envió una nerviosa sonrisa intentando tapar una mancha en su vestido con el precario arreglo floral de sus manos. Harry levanto la mirada, un poco enfermo aun pero resplandeciente en esa túnica bordada, el cabello negro envuelto en la diadema de hojas metálicas, mechones caían graciosamente sobre los ojos que parpadearon aturdidos, Draco alzo la barbilla sabiendo como cualquier hombre vanidoso que esa noche el tampoco estaba tan de mal ver con su traje negro y aspecto reluciente.

—Pensé que nunca traspasarías esa puerta—susurro Draco en su oído, cuando al fin tuvo su mano entre las suyas, suspiro con alivio; por lo menos la mitad del trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Harry apretó fuertemente con un poco de rubor volviendo a sus mejillas, los ojos de Draco parecieron los únicos que existían a penas cruzo esa puerta, ni siquiera los cientos de invitados mirando hacia él le hicieron flaquear de sentirse atraído al altar donde el padre de su hijo le sonreía.

—Tu hijo me dio problemas.

—Queridos hermanos…—empezó el sacerdote mago. Ambos novios voltearon sonrientes, ni Harry ni Draco podían arrepentirse de estar allí, o de haberse emborrachado esa noche en Toulouse.

**-MatrimoniosNoPlaneados-**

Harry aspiro el aroma de la ciudad bajo las luces de la noche, después de la fiesta habían huido de nuevo a Toulouse, donde todo empezó, apoyo sus brazos en el balcón y miro hacia arriba con los reflejos de las estrellas en el firmamento.

— ¿Draco?

El lastimero gemido le respondió, su esposo -Y que bueno era decirlo- estaba tirado en la cama matrimonial del carísimo hotel francés, la corbata desarreglada y el cabello rubio desordenado en una muy incómoda posición entre las colchas doradas.

Harry sofoco una risa, sus pies descalzos viajaron por las oscura habitación hasta la cama.

—Draco— repitió, con un suspiro atascado en la garganta. Balanceo su peso entre sus manos y rodillas para posicionarse encima del rubio sin que este lo notara hasta que oyera su voz.

Dos fríos ojos grises se abrieron brillando sobre la oscuridad. Los mechones negros del cabello del nuevo señor Malfoy tocaron el rostro del Slytherin, los labios rojos y candesiosos ojos verdes tan cerca, con su húmeda respiración a centímetros de ser alcanzada.

Las manos de Draco subieron por los muslos ajenos forrados en tela blanca, Harry jadeo con un estremecimiento recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, la piel bajo los dedos de Draco ardió. Un par de manos enguantadas entonces terminaron de quitar la corbata del rubio, un furioso beso necesitado se hundió entre ambos mientras había lenguas peleando por el control.

Draco dio la vuelta al asunto, dejando al nuevo señorito Malfoy bajo él, una risa dejada al vacio sonó mientras sus manos subieron hasta el torso y lo despojaron de la túnica lentamente.

— ¡T-trampa!—bramo Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas, Draco se inclino con una risita ahogada y maligna buscando el punto dulce en el cuello de su esposo_— ¡Draco!— _Gimió, sus piernas apretaron sobre las caderas para simular una embestida y establecer contacto.

— ¿Un poco ansioso?—jugueteo, su lengua bajo hacia la clavícula para chupar, el moreno gimoteo, una pulsación de placer siendo enviada desde abajo haciendo estremecer su columna vertebral.

—No juegues así—jadeo, sabía que estaba rojo y probablemente se veía demasiado tonto suplicando, pero era la primera vez que _en verdad _ quería a Draco en el instante, volvió a balancear las caderas, la piel sudorosa resbalando y un jadeo escapando de su esposo.

Draco volvió a reír antes de descender un poco mas y atrapar un pezón, Harry gimió con su cabeza siendo estirada para atrás, las manos firmemente apretadas en las sabanas se volvieron más firmes al sentir la manos calientes bajar sus pantalones.

Un gemido largo atravesó la habitación cuando el tacto de un dedo atrapo a su miembro. Una sonrisa juguetona volvió a balancearse en el rostro de Draco, no aparto su mirada de la curva perfecta de la espalda de su esposo cuando chupo bajo el cuello.

— ¡Ah, Gah!— gimió Harry, el Malfoy susurro unas palabras de silencio con sus ojos brillantes, su dedo volvió a repiquetear en el glande para apresar con todo los dedos y apretar—Espero que te estés divirtiendo… ¡Idiooo-Angg…!

—No sabes cuánto…—Jadeo con diversión. Un beso dulce fue dejado en su estomago, donde una pequeña curvatura delataba vida—Te amo, Harry—confeso con tono de voz repentinamente meloso, Harry subió sus manos hacia los hombros de Draco, sus ojos brillando.

—Y yo también amor…pero AHORA solo ¡Entra!—barbullo, sus manos agiles pasaron a través de la ropa para encontrar un bulto apretado entre las piernas—Mira nada mas… No soy el único—apretó con suavidad solo para lograr que Draco se sonrojara desde la raíz del pelo conteniendo un jadeo con los labios apretados.

El Slytherin entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a contraatacar la osadía.

—Si así jugamos—gruño, sus dedos se dirigieron al punto justo donde sabría Harry se derretiría completamente, justo debajo de muslo, atravesando el lugar entre su miembro y los testículos, una pequeña caricia, solo eso y Harry se removió, los grandes ojos verdes brillaron antes de arquearse y maldecir todos los antepasados de su esposo.

—Oh, ¡Alli nooo! ¡Angg!—un dulce gemido escapo de sus labios haciéndolo ver estrellas tras los parpados cerrados, Draco se dio por satisfecho mientras buscaba la pequeña hendidura entre las nalgas firmes. ¿Cuándo había utilizado el lubricante? Harry jadeo, al diablo el lubricante y de donde lo había sacado. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda desnuda de Draco, masajeando con suavices intentando apaciguar el nerviosismo que le sobrevenía, no habían tenido contacto intimo desde hacía un mes. Entre la boda, los problemas entre familia y la tensión, estar juntos a solas por unos minutos se había convertido en una misión imposible.

El dedo zigzagueo dentro, Harry jadeo apretando sus dedos sobre los hombros de su esposo, Draco arrimo otro dedo entre la entrada ya un poco flexible, una gota de sudor bajando por su nariz. La ropa descansaba en el piso, los repiqueteos de los dedos húmedos fue el único sonido hasta que Harry jadeo y busco los labios de su esposo, los labios rojos apretaron entre si hasta sentir que ya era tiempo, las manos de Harry atraparon el rostro del Slytherin su aliento caliente chocando entre sí.

—Aho-ra—su mano pálida acaricio el rostro sudoroso, bajando hasta la espalda para ajustar las uñas cuando la punta de miembro se alineo con su ano y entro con lentitud. Draco se contuvo de entrar con una estocada, el beso de Harry en su mejilla le indico que siguiera. Respiraciones agitadas zumbaron en la habitación, Una vez adentro Draco espero, acostumbrando las paredes a su tamaño.

—Estas algo ajustado.

—Un mes—gruño Harry—Un maldito mes, sin nada solo- ¡Ahg!

La primera estocada lo hizo callar, dejando la estela de gemidos al azar, la segunda pareció estremecer ambos cuerpos cuando la oleada electrizante de placer les recorrió hasta los dedos del pie, sus miradas conectaron, dulces y calientes.

— ¿Ya te he dicho que eres hermoso?—Murmuro Draco entre palabras inteligibles, las estocadas se volvieron más erráticas cuando Harry se arrastro por las sabanas para gemir en su oído.

—Cientos de veces—se revolvió el Gryffindor, la firme embestida dando directo en su próstata. Ambos cuerpos se movieron al compas, sudorosos y a punto de llegar— ¡Allí, Mi dragón!

Se pregunto cuantas veces Draco reiría, un balanceo de manos atrapo la erección de Harry, el jadeo, todo el aire del mundo pareció desaparecerse para volverse caliente cuando la palma masajeo su miembro con lentitud.

—Muy hermoso—gruño, el miembro dentro empujo con precisión para paralizarlos por un minuto y devolverlos a la vida, jadeantes.

—Malfoy, Draco… ¡Amor!—el chapoteo del vaivén errático acompaño al chasquido de los besos, aferrándose el uno al otro, uniendo sus almas, una vez más.

La última vez dio directo en el punto dulce, Harry arrastro sus dedos a través de la espalda pálida intentando contener el grito de placer que raspaba en su garganta, sus ojos firmemente cerrados con las estelas de colores bailando en su visión cuando desparramo el líquido blanco sobre las sabanas. Draco sintió el jalón placentero justo después, arrastrándolo justo para quedarse dentro y liberarse con un grito y el nombre de su esposo en los labios.

Sudorosos y aun atontados por el orgasmo, se miraron, seguros de que la otra persona a su lado eran con la cual querían estar para el resto de su vida.

—Te amo—volvió a repetir Harry, lleno y satisfecho—Tanto que duele.

—No estamos haciendo adictos de la palabra—se tumbo junto a él, envolviendo sus brazos al cuerpo tembloroso del de ojos verdes. Harry murmuro sobre las luces que entraban por la ventana con pesadez, sus ojos adormecidos guardaron una sonrisa al corresponder el abrazo en la oscura habitación. Bajo las luces de la estrellas Draco quiso decirle lo mucho que le amaba, cuanto siempre pensaba en él, que era la luz de su vida tanto como él la suya y en sus risas alegres, pero supo sin duda que tendría toda una vida para decírselo, beso su coronilla impregnada de sudor, cuando Harry se removió entre sueños, decidió que era hora de dormir el también.

—Y pensar que nunca planee esto.

Durmió, consciente de que al día siguiente Harry estaría allí para iluminarlo todo. Por el resto de su vida.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota:**

…**En otro one-shot.**

Tan tarannnnnn. Primer one-shot de la serie y ¡Primer Lemon!, así que siéntanse orgullosos de "esa cosa" que me salió, y vale, estuvo meloso y espero mejorar. Pero no pude resistirlo, ¿Al final si estuvo Ooc? Porque no lo sentí un tanto, espero que se hallan reído mis amores, porque si no… Nah x).

Si se preguntan porque no he estado aquí por algún tiempo y he dejado abandona por días, les diré sinceramente que algo no anda bien con mi vista (y no es culpa de la PC) parece indetectable y tenemos algunos nominados como lo que probablemente sufra. Lo que sé es que es muy fastidioso y me la paso deprimida la mayor parte del tiempo. Así que ténganme paciencia ¡Besos!

_¡Dejen review! :)_


End file.
